Forbidden Love
by Poetic Obscenity
Summary: IT really isn't based off of anything and all of you fanfiction fans, i apologize but i just had to get my story out there....I want to know what ppl think so i put it on here...don't be disapointed that it isn't like a remake of something...It is an orig
1. Chapter 1

**_Untitled_**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Long flowing red hair, Silver eyes Gleaming in the moons galiant light.**

**She waits, in a wise tree, the small, brownish green leaves casting lonely shadows on her smooth, pale skin.**

**The Icy wind whistling through the long eerie branches, warmed by the flame burning within she just stares, unphased.**

**The Yearn For something new, greater than any element. **

**A Howl sounds. It shreaks, loud ,solemn, and long. She sits questioning everything she ever thought to be truth. She has done this alot lately,during the blanketed day. She sleeps only at dawn until dusk. She has been striken with a bad case of Insomnia,say the towns doctors. Yet the bite on her neck tells a different story. She begins to recall that dark and dreary night at which all of this began. In a nice,long,silk dress,she strolls across the ballroom floor. Eyes so easily drawn to her, she can feel the men all undressing her with their eyes. Wives, glaring at her as if she were a whore, but still wishing they could be her. However contradicting, they never stopped their asumpsious stares. **

**While she is feeling low, she sees him. The one that is the cause of her pain. This man, with his entrancing blue eyes,pale skin,black ruffled shirt,and black leather pants,is calling to her in some un heard language. She, as if in a hypnotic state, walks straight into his arms. She gazes deep into his eyes and moves his shoulder legnth black hair out of his face. In a great passion, as if they have been lovers for years,they kiss. She had never felt anything like it. "So this is love at first sight" She says with such a lust in her voice. She looks back at him with a look of wonder,wanting to hear his voice. "For you...I have seen you many times before this. You are what brings me to these parties, a chance..to see you in the beautiful moonlight.Alas, you have noticed me, and i have never been so greatful"He replies,placing his hand a little above her chin on the side of her face. His touch, as gentle as if he was holding porcelin.**

**Taking her hand in his, he leads her off onto the tarace. He says to her" With this, i prove my love. I am sorry for this, but please forgive me. You will understand , in time..."he says as he kisses her lips,trailing off and kissing down her neck, ending with a bite. A eternal kiss!**

**From this, she has no memory until she awakens to find herself in her bed. Thinking this was all a dream, she gets up and walks outside to enjoy the beautiful sunrise. As it becomes bigger she screams in pain. Feeling as if her flesh is burning off. She runs back inside. She looks in the reflecion in the water to see what is wrong and notices the bite wound. So it wasn't a dream she thinks to herself. "What does this mean"she asks aloud. As she turns around , she sees that her bed is nothing but a tomb. The heart beat that she once had, was gone. **

**She is petrified,she sits down , breathes in once and screams. The man runs in and grabs her mouth. "sshhh...,don't worry my love. It is only your body that has died."he says with a calming feature in his voice.She shreaks and runs to the door trying to get out. "I wouldn't do that..you will burn,you can no longer be of the day."he says. "Why? What did you do to me"thoughts running through her mind such as the old legends were. There were thought to be creatures of the night,that survived on blood. Could this be true? Is that what she is now? Is that what he did to her? "Why? Why did you do this to me? Why?"she says as she begins to cry. "I Love you,this is the only way we could have been together,.Please forgive me..?" He begs."Just wait until night,then i am gone and i will never return,stay away from me"she yells.**

**When dawn came upon them,she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.That was the last time she ever saw him. It has been 6 months since then and everynight she sits here in the same tree with nothing but the hunger.The hunger for something that she refuses to take from anyone.**

_**Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**When the light had slipped through the clouds she had already gone into hiding for the day. During the day time she slept in her once beautiful bedroom made up of a wonderful canopy bed adorned with red and black laces hanging around her,Satin sheets to match the lace,numerous pillows,a chandalier of candles,and more candles that surrounded the room. Now she had to sleep in a coffin that hid under her bed so that no one could find her.**

**She never really knew why she followed the old cliche but it seemed natural. As she was in a deep slumber she began to dream, wonderful dreams of her family and the life that she had lived once before. Yet as everyday before, this wonderful paradise was crashed when it turned into a nightmare. When she had turned she had refused to hurt a thing, she still does to this day.Some vamps didn't really like that, so they decided to punish me. I didn't know what more they could do to me, they had already taken my life. **

**Yet they still managed to take what light was left in me..away.They slaughtered my once respected wiccan family. I found them days later in a bath of blood. Not one of them turned, just murdered. **

**This is where she would awaken everyday to find that night had arrived.With tears in her eyes she sat on her bed staring into space recelecting every moment of that terrible night.  
**

**She had pondered night after night about telling her family of her occurance but until this night she had never gone through with it.She was walking up the stairs when she sensed blood in the air.**

**She then ran into the house to find her aunts and uncles dead. She spotted the mischeif maker and ran at him full force. They took in battle. He came at her with a double edged sword and she backflipped away and then appeared behind him.Grabbing the sword she took it and sliced his head off. It had looked fast and painless in the theatre plays but it hadn't been, she had to work at the bone for a little bot before completely decapitating him.**

**she dropped the sword and as the fight had lead them into a different room she returned to see that it had been nothing but a distraction and her entire family had been killed.**

**She ran to her mother's side. She Screamed and held her mom in her arms, The blood dripping on her as she did.**

**With this she ended her deep trance into the past.Wiped her tears that had nearly flooded her face and headed for town.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As the tiny lights that had flickered as she walked began to grow bigger. Once in town she walked into the same old bar as always. At first glance it seemed a regular hang out for the local drunkards of town yet if you were to look once more you would see a crack in the wall where people began to dissapear. She knocked thrice upon the door and walked straight through it. **_

_**She looked around seeing the now completely blackened room with couches lining the walls. Sitting happily on these couches were the Unknowing clients, looking for a night of fun but have no idea what is instore.As the clock now struck midnight each client got up slowly walking into a random room. Once inside they would meet their untimley demise, Vampires,such charisma that not one would see it coming.**_

_**She never knew why she didn't stop them from hurting these people when she was so against killing, but she thought about it for a second.Maybe it was that all those that remained here were slobs who spend what little money there families have for food, on this. They deserved it! Wait, How could she say such a thing. **_

_**Her vampire side weighing heavily on her, more every night. Not yet has she drank of the crimson liquid that is known as quite a delicacy. Never shall she. Cursed be thine who would do such a thing. Yet wasn't that what she was. Cursed? Living for an eternity alone with nothing but draining the lives from innocent people to keep her alive. What kind of "life" is that?**_

_**She continued on into the back of the room sitting at the other end of a very long table. parallel her, a man, her newest "lover". She smiled slightly letting her fangs show. He got up slowly and walked over to her with an evil grin. " Doll, You made it, I was getting worried you had burned away in the day." As he says this, his hand caresses her cheek then down her body. He picked her up roughly taking her back to a bedroom throwing her on the bed. She smiled slightly. Once he had her pinned down she took the keys out of his pocket that had his Id clearly across it. He owned this place. Condoning all of this activity. **_

_**She kissed him taking her hand slowly down his chest, then rolled over pinning him down to the bed. The look on his face filled with excitment and lust. She disgusted took the heal of her shoe shoving it through his heart quickly. She got up quickly so that she didn't get the ash on her.As she walked away she blew back a kiss and made her way back out to the lobby. As she stood there and looked around she went into the bedrooms slowly killing every Vampire in the place letting all of the slobs go. **_

_**On the way out, One had grabbed her butt, and she back slapped him. She ran outside quickly as the whole place caught a flame and she headed back out to her Tree. She layed up there happily looking up to the stars. She laughs."It's about time I did something to get back at them". Adrenaline pumping. In this moment she knew what she had to do. "Im gonna reak revenge or die trying!" Sighs. "Fun Fun..."**_

_**As she layed there gleefully she picked up a familiar scent in the air. She, frightened hid behind a brach thick with greenery. There he was. Her maker, He had been tracking her alot for the past few nights. A little peice of her wanted him, longed for him dearly yet she musn't let him have his way. **_

_**Suddenly she lost sight of him.Something quickly covered her mouth with a cloth. She became dizzy and lost control. Losing sight of everything as everything began to fade to black as she passed out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nothing but the flicker of fire visible as she slowly opens her eyes. The candles light seemed to be amplified.The room, unfamiliar, or maybe it is because it wont stop spinning. Once the the blurr goes away she looks around. She is laying in a nice little bed, in a huge room adorned with laces and silks of the finest. She had no idea where she was but she knew who had brought her here.She gets up slowly, still dizzy as she walks. She creaks the door open slowly as she looks around the corner. When she see's him. In a small living area, he sits there, next to the fire. She walks up to him slowly sitting on the edge of a table. He smiled as he looked up to her. " I know my way of getting you was quite unorthadox but you have been on the run from me for far too long." Then moving onto a different subject quickly to get her from running. " How do you like your new dress?" It wasn't until then, she had realized that she was wearing a long luxorious dress. Black and red, His favorite colors ofcourse. It was beautiful but just the thought of it coming from him it made her sick. She looked down at him with a glare. " It's not my style..."**_

_**" Wow, Such an attitude!" He now said smiling, as he stood and bowed gently. He came slowly closer to her, yet every step forward, she took a step back, until she was back against a wall. He had her pinned. He slowly pressed himself against her. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head. His hand caressed her face softly and moved lightly down her chest, breast, then farther down, teasing her. She took a long deep breathe in as his hand penetrated her. She bit into her lip to keep from making a noise, knowing full well it would give him something to be pleased about. She refused to let him know how good it really made her feel. **_

_**After a a few seconds had passed she thought to herself" I can't take this..I need to get away..".She pushed him off of her quickly making a run for the door.She ran out into the night,searching for somewhere to hide. In the distance she heard a manical laugh. She knew it oh so well. " Run all your heart desires..You can't hide from me baby..You can't hide from the truth!" Shuddering as these words ran down her spine like a thousand needles stabbing into her at once she kept going until the sun arose fresh to the sky. She stayed in a motel where she could get things straightened out. She sat there ontop of the bed staring into space as she always seemed to do. The walls freshly painted white and pink yet she could smell the blood and semen filling the room. So many bodily fluids it made her sick. Nothing was sanitary.**_

_**Back to what she had been trying to figure out though without such distractions. What is she to do about her master?He had full control over her and she knew it. She wanted him like nothing before yet she refused to admit it. So many different emotions weighing over her but she knew not which one to go with. Lust for her master,Love for he who which cared enough to turn her so they could be together,Hate for the monster to which created this hell for her,or pitty for the poor creature who fell for her.**_

_**She sighed, now closing her eyes, crossed legs, with a snap a circle of candles appeared around her all lit up.She looked up to the ceiling as if she could see the sky through the leaking cracked cement.She called out " Gods and Goddess' alike, join my side, bless my circle, give unto me knowledge of which I need to make it through these trying times. Keep me on the path of good and to give me the stregnth not to give into the hunger of which dwells daily". **_

_**In her head she see's a large beam of light coming down and surrounding her body.It straight went through her,she felt so uplifted as she was cleansed.**_

_**A sudden breeze of air blew out the candles ending her trance. She looked around slowly." Grr..Air, Never been my aly.." She snapped again,the candles dissapearing into the bed. She crawled under the bed and fell asleep once again, awaiting the day to end and the moon to once again reighn.**_


End file.
